Troy Murphy
Troy Brandon Murphy (born May 2, 1980 in Morristown, New Jersey) is a professional basketball player, currently playing power forward for the NBA's Golden State Warriors. The Warriors drafted Murphy with the 14th overall pick in the 2001 NBA Draft. Murphy grew up in Sparta, New Jersey. He attended the Delbarton School for four years before moving on to the University of Notre Dame, where he was a two-time consensus All-American before declaring himself for the 2001 NBA Draft. High school Murphy was a three time all county and two time All-State performer for the Delbarton School in Morristown, New Jersey and coach Dan Whalen. His breakout year was as a sophomore when he averaged 20.5 points per game and 11.8 rebounds, earning first team all-county honors. He followed up his sophomore year with a successful junior campaign, averaging 23.5 points and 10.5 rebounds and All-State honors. His senior year would be his most successful season as he led Delbarton to a 20-6 record and the state quarterfinals. For the season he averaged 33.0 points per game (on 56.8 percent shooting), to lead the state in scoring along with 14.8 rebounds and 3.2 blocks per game. At the end of the season he was named Morris County Player of the Year by the Newark Star-Ledger and the most valuable player for his team at the prestigious Capital Classic in Washington, D.C. Despite being a dominant force during his high school career Murphy was not considered one of the top high school prospects in the nation due to the inferior competition he faced in the mostly suburban Northern Hills Conference. Professional career Murphy was selected 14th overall in the 2001 NBA draft by the Golden State Warriors. After starting slow, he showed promise toward the end of the season. This promise showed in his second pro season, when he averaged a double-double - 11.7 pts and 10.2 boards - and finished second in Most Improved Player (MIP) voting. He also started the Rookie Challenge as the Sophomores' power forward. However, his three-point shooting that was a huge part of his college success was nearly absent, as he only attempted 14 three-pointers during the year, making five. He spent the next offseason working extensively on his outside shooting; however, he never got much of a chance to test out his new jumper in 03-04 after a series of injuries limited him to 28 games, with no starts. However, he did attempt 17 threes in those games. With that part of his arsenal seemingly ready to go, Murphy spent the following offseason working on strength and conditioning as he looked to be a more well-rounded and complete player. While he had one injury scare the next season, he played in 70 games, and rediscovered his three-point shot, attempting nearly three treys per game. He averaged 15.4 points and 10.8 rebounds and finished 22nd in Western Conference All-Star voting that year. His numbers dropped off slightly in 05-06 to 14 and 10 a game. External links * Troy Murphy Bio * * Current Stats * More Current Stats Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy Murphy, Troy